Bixanna Week 2015
by wolfiecaw
Summary: Bixanna Week. You know the drill. My first time writing for a 'week'. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh man. It was such a long day. I ended up writing a fic with LAST year's prompt. But whatever. Here's THIS year's story. Enjoy! And happy Bixanna Week!**

Day 1- Knight In Funny Armor

"What do you mean she went on a high-paying job by herself?! It has to be dangerous if it's 2,000,000 jewel! Why'd you let her do that?!" Bickslow yelled over the lacrima.

"She just did. Lisanna convinced me." Mira said casually as if nothing happened.

"WHAT?! Where is she?" Bickslow screamed.

"In a nearby forest, fighting a hoard of monsters or something…" Mira said. Casually.

" I'm going there right now!" Bickslow said.

"'Kay." Mira said. To her, it wasn't a big deal. Lisanna had gotten pretty strong. No biggie.

Bickslow was backstage of a theater, from a show just wrapping up. Team Natsu refused to do the same job the third time, so the Raijinshuu went instead. But nothing mattered to Bickslow. The one he loved- but hadn't told her, was in the forest alone. Fighting a horde of monsters. Bickslow was in such a rush, he ran out in his costume- tights, a black shirt and a fish mask. He was a sea monster. Yep.

"I'm coming Lisanna!" Bickslow yelled.

"Where are you going?" Everyone yelled. But Bickslow was already gone. Panting, but still running with all his might, Bickslow made his way through the forest. He then heard a scream.

"LISANNA!" Bickslow yelled. Running, he found the white haired girl. And behind her, a sea monster. Yep.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Bickslow yelled. _crap. Still in acting mode…_ Bickslow thought.

"Huh?" Lisanna turned and saw Bickslow. In tights, a black shirt and fish mask. Bickslow had just enough time to control the sea monster, attack it with his Babies, and save Lisanna.

"What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked.

"Mira told me you were out on a job. I came to help, since I was close by." Bickslow said, blushing.

"And what are you wearing?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh. I came from a play and forgot to change." Bickslow said.

"Uh anyway let's go back to the guild." Bickslow said. He just wanted to escape the embarrassing costume and hopefully spend time with Lisanna.

" What are you talking about? That was only the beginning. We still have a lot more monsters to go." Lisanna explained.

"Oh Mavis…" Bickslow groaned. It was going to be a long day. In tights, a black shirt and fish mask. But Lisanna still thought of him as her knight in shining armor. Or maybe a knight in funny armor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Day 2! Yay! And for those of you who are waiting for MAGNOLIAGHOUL, hang in there! I'll try to update it! But for now, enjoy the fanfic! And happy Bixanna Week!**

Day 2-Pets

"Bickslow! Look what I found!" Lisanna said excitedly from the doorway.

"What is it this time…" Bickslow groaned. He'd gotten used to his girlfriend bringing home random things. There was a painting. A diversely colored couch. A bookshelf that had books in it (like, who does that? Leave a full bookshelf outside their apartment?).

"A cat! I found a stray cat!" Lisanna said excitedly.

"Yeah yeah… WHAT?" Bickslow yelled. "We can't have any pets in this apartment! Take it back to the alleys!"

"Aw… But Bickslow…" Lisanna pouted. _Damn that face…_ Bickslow said.

"Alright…" Bickslow agreed.

"YAY!" Lisanna yelled. Immediately, she ran out the door.

"I'll go get some stuff for the cat! Be back in a second!" Lisanna said.

"So that just leaves you and me, cat." Bickslow sighed. He wasn't really a cat person. Or an animal person. The closest things to animals he liked were his Babies.

"Whatever. I'll just pet it once…" Bickslow said. Slowly, Bickslow reached his hand to the cat's fur. Carefully, Bickslow stroked the fur.

"Wow… cat… Your fur is so soft…" Bickslow said. He was starting to like the cat.

"I'm back!" Lisanna cheered. She set up all the supplies with the help of Bickslow, and soon enough the cat had a place to stay.

"So what should we name it?" Bickslow ask hurriedly.

"Look who's excited now." Lisanna teased. Bickslow turned away and hid a small blush.

"But what's the name?" Bickslow asked.

"Hm… half it's fur is blue and the other half is white fur, with a black streak in the middle. It kinda is a mixture of our hair colors." Lisanna stated.

"Let's name the cat Lisagna! Like, Lisanna and lasagna mixed!" Bickslow joked.

"Oh come on," Lisanna huffed and elbowed Bickslow. "Be serious. How about Baby. You can add another to your little collection!" Lisanna said.

"No way. It can't fly. And I've used all the vowels. And I will not bring a cat everywhere I go." Bickslow sternly said.

"Y'know, I have an idea… how 'bout Bixanna? It's a mix of our names." Bickslow suggested.

"Yeah! I like the sound of it. C'mere Bixanna!" Lisanna called. The little cat trotted over to the young couple/ new cat owners. Bickslow and Lisanna smiled at each other, and gave a small kiss. In the end, they gained a new member of the family. And everyone was happy. Even Bixanna the cat. Ah, how pets can bring people together.

 **A/N: This was short but sweet! Hope you enjoyed. If you enjoy these, I have two other fanfics. Thanks for reading! R &R! AND HAPPY BIXANNA WEEK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M SORRY! Yesterday was busy so I couldn't write anything… So today I'll be doing Day 3 and Day 4. Enjoy! And happy Bixanna Week!**

Day 3- Childhood

If there was one member (besides Natsu) of Fairy Tail Lisanna kept tabs on when she was little, it was Bickslow. He was a strange one. He didn't interact with anyone he didn't know well, but when he was with his good friends he could laugh out loud and have fun. And that's why Lisanna liked to observe him. One time Lisanna tried to reach out to Bickslow, but he pushed her and ran away. Until, that is, Mira found him and beat him to a pulp for being mean to Lisanna. But the funniest thing about Bickslow, Lisanna had thought, was his wooden toys. He'd tinker with them non-stop, talk to them, play with them- more than his real friends. Lisanna really couldn't imagine how those wooden toys could be so fun. She shrugged it off, and just went to play with other guild members. Slowly, she forgot about the isolated boy and his wooden toys. But sometimes, those memories came back. Sometimes, they just burst back into her mind. Sometimes, she thought about Bickslow. But most times, she didn't. The blue haired boy was just a small fragmented memory. But a very important one. So sometimes, Lisanna still tries to find out more about him. Tries to understand him. Little did the young white haired girl know it'd take many years to find out. Many, many years. But right know, she was still young, in her childhood. Curious about Bickslow, in her childhood. And you know what? Bickslow was curious about her. He'd always wonder how she got along so well with others, how she made friends. How she was able to laugh and have fun- to REALLY be able to do that since Bickslow always faked it. Bickslow was the oddball, Lisanna was the normal, but in Bickslow's mind the roles had reversed. Why doesn't Lisanna play with her own Babies? Why doesn't she have any in the first place? How can she be kind like that? Why isn't she alone, like him? Both young minds, each curious about one another. Such a wobbly childhood, but a bright future. Even though Lisanna had some feelings for Natsu, really they were for Bickslow. Really. She just didn't quite understand yet. And neither did Bickslow. But their childhood played an important part. Had their curiosity not taken the best of them, the future might've come out differently. They wouldn't have developed feelings, the other might've just been another guild mate on the sidelines. Wouldn't have realized feelings, confessed, kissed, dated, married, none of that. So sometimes the two look back at their childhood, and smile. For if it wasn't for that, well you get the idea.

But since they were curious about each other, they had a happily ever after. A very happy one indeed. Their own fairy tale.

 _Your childhood just might be the most important part of your life, y'know?_

-Me, the writer who just came up with this quote because whatever.

 **A/N: Another short one. Sorry for the delay of day three… but it's here! Yay! This was surprisingly hard to write. I literally forced myself to keep writing. Otherwise you'd be reading a tiny paragraph. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. R &R! AND HAPPY BIXANNA WEEK! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Day 4. Woo-hoo, halfway there! I'm so happy this story has a review… :) Thanks for keeping up with this , and happy Day 4 of Bixanna Week!**

Day 4- Glow

Bickslow glowed. Not literally, but to Lisanna he did. A soft, warm, leading glow. A glow that would shine even through her darkest moments. A glow that made her smile when she cried. That's what Lisanna thought Bickslow of.

Lisanna glowed. Again, not literally, but to Bickslow she did. It was a comforting glow that reminded him he had a place. A person that would be with him no matter what. Someone who accepted him. A glow that guided him in life. That's what Bickslow thought Lisanna of.

And that's why they loved each other.

Because one day their glows stood out.

They knew that other person was special.

They knew they were meant to be.

Because they glowed.

They really did.

Over the years, the glow became stronger. And stronger. And stronger. Until the day the glow

became a shine.

A bright shine. Ashine that would last for a very long time. In fact, it would last to the end of time. That's how strong their feelings were. But most of all, that's how strong that little glow was.

A glow.

A shine.

A love that would last for a long time.

That one little glow changed everything.

 **A/N: Again, it was short. But who cares? It was entertaining to write, especially since I had no idea what 'glow' was supposed to mean. Cheesy, probably. But I hope you enjoyed! R &R! AND HAPPY BIXANNA WEEK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Day 5! Bixanna Week is almost done, but no worries! We still have a bit more to go. Hope you enjoy this one. And happy Bixanna Week!**

Day 5- Crush

"So what did you want to tell me?" Mira asked her little sister.

"Mira-nee, I have a crush… I was hoping you could help me deal with this type of thing." Lisanna answered. She blushed a bit. Mira had a wide, wide, wide grin on her face, stretching probably off her face. Lisanna then internally face-palmed. Why on Earthland would she ask MIRA? Sure, they were siblings so it was an instinct, but everyone knew Mira as the relationship guru that can't keep her mouth shut. Lisanna was sure she was going to die. But, she'd stepped this far, and there was no way she could possibly back out now. It's kind of like when you have terrible OCD and you step in cow poo but because one shoe is dirty you have to get the other one dirty.

"Sooooooo, who's your crush?" Mira asked giddily. She was way too excited for this. Then again, there's always this thing with older sisters in which they freak out whenever their younger sister mentions the words "crush".

"B-b-b-b-b-b…" Lisanna stuttered. She tried to force the word out. Never had she stuttered this much. Her face was red as Erza Hair.

"So it starts with a 'B'... Hmmmm… Ah! I know! BICKSLOW!" Mira yelled.

"Shhh! Not so loud! Everyone will hear us!" Lisanna whisper-yelled. Oh yeah, the location they were talking in was not-so well planned. It was underneath the counter. Of Fairy Tail.

"What do ya need?" Bickslow said, walking over to the counter.

"Shoo! We're having an important, private conversation!" Mira said, using hand signals to tell him to leave. Bickslow saw them huddle beneath the counter. _Yup, the take-over siblings are officially insane._ Bickslow thought. _Naw, I can't call Lisanna weird. She's too cute for that. Wait… WHAT AM I THINKING? Cute? Uh uh…_ Bickslow freaked in his head. Never had he thought anyone was "cute". Never. Not even a fangirling Freed. Lisanna, however, was even redder than before. Bickslow LOOKED at her. With a weirded out face. A weirded out face! Almost all chances of love were shattered. Shat-terred. Lisanna wanted to cry.

"Don't worry Lisanna. I'll help you." Mira whispered, patting her little sister's head.

"Thank you. Just don't tell anyone." Lisanna smiled and whispered. Maybe she had a chance. Just maybe. As for Bickslow…

"Laxus, I have a question." Bickslow asked. They sat on a bench in Fairy Tail talking quietly.

"What is it." Laxus groaned. He really didn't have time to have a conversation with a member of the Raijinshuu, but what could it hurt.

"Laxus I have this weird feeling." Bickslow said. The tongue-sticking mage was really confused. He'd never had this feeling before. Ever.

"Describe." Laxus said. Since when does the care-free Bickslow ask him about FEELINGS? Something wasn't right. Laxus could tell.

"Uh. Whenever I'm around Lisanna, my heart beats faster. And sometimes my mind just tells me "wow, she looks really pretty today" or "she's so cute". Stuff like that. I'm really confused." Bickslow said, blushing a tiny bit. Laxus snickered.

"Pfft. Heh, I know what's happening here. I definitely know what's happening here." Laxus said.

"What? What is it? I don't understand! What is it?" Bickslow's voice got a bit higher.

"You're in looove. It's so obvious." Laxus teased.

"Wha- No way! There is no way in Earthland I love her! Not her, the cute Lisanna! No way!" Bickslow yelled. At this point, everyone could hear him. Even the counter dwellers (Lisanna and Mira). He mind was going nuts. Absolutely nuts.

"You just admitted it. You called her cute! YOU CALLED HER CUTE! Ha! You're in love!" Laxus laughed. Bickslow was really, really red. Past the point of Erza Hair. On the other side of the guild, Lisanna was also red.

"You hear that, Lisanna? He likes you too!" Mira said, smiling. How she was going to have fun with this.

 **A/N: YES! It's more than one page! Hope you guys enjoyed. And keep posting reviews! I really appreciate it! Thank you so much for keeping up with my Bixanna Week stories. You guys are awesome. Tomorrow is AU… YES! AND HAPPY BIXANNA WEEK! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (Freaking decided to be anal and turn chapter 6 in code… -_-) Only one more day until the end of Bixanna Week. Enjoy! And happy Bixanna Week.

Day 6- (Modern) AU

Lisanna was a landlady for a three floor apartment building. Very serious about her job, but if she felt like it she'd invite you into her apartment for cookies. But since the building was so small, Lisanna didn't have the money to hire plumbers or electricians or carpenters when things went wrong. That's right, she did it all herself. Lisanna liked visiting her neighbors though. They were so eccentric. There were some who yelled at her to get out of their house even when they needed house support. Others would freak out and hide under a blanket on their couch until she left. Others enjoyed her company and had her stay even after she dealt with any problems. But Lisanna's favorite neighbor was a carefree artist named Bickslow on the second floor. And it just so happened that his toilet flooded. For the thirteenth time that month.

"Oh boy…" Lisanna grumbled as she walked a flight up to Bickslow's apartment. She had a feeling he'd call again. This particular artist was "remodeling" his bathroom. Also known as painting everything and letting paint fly in the toilet. Lisanna knocked on the door.

"Open up, it's the landlady." Lisanna called.

"Alright alright." Bickslow muttered as he opened the door. Lisanna didn't even have to ask where the bathroom was- she'd been in that house so many times for many different problems that she practically memorized the layout.

"Hey, Bickslow, why do you always let things get so… messy around here?" Lisanna asked, while trying to unclog the toilet. Bickslow put a potato chip in his mouth and said

"Because I feel like it. Artists just have an inspiration and BLAM they do it. Artists have no rules."

"It's impolite to eat while talking. And there are some rules by the way." Lisanna said. Bickslow was kind of annoying to deal with, but she just liked the spark he had. So even if she ACTED bothered by him, really, she wasn't. What bothered her was the paint sputtering out the toilet. Thankfully, she always wore a specific outfit when dealing with Bickslow's apartment because Bickslow is Bickslow.

"Rules aren't the same as GUIDELINES. I think you're talking' about guidelines." Bickslow grumbled. If there was one thing Bickslow hated, it was rules. And when people thought rules were guidelines. And if there was one thing Lisanna hated, it was Bickslow's apartment. Not him, but his house. She just couldn't hate Bickslow, even though he was the one messing up his apartment.

"By the way, I just adopted five dogs." Bickslow said, still munching on a potato chip.

"Five dogs." Lisanna repeated. It wasn't even a question. She was just making sure.

"Five dogs." Bickslow assured. He was insane.

"You KNOW there aren't supposed to be any pets." Lisanna said. She wasn't even surprised. Bickslow had done all sorts of stupid things. He tattooed his tongue. He tattooed his face. Dyed his hair. Stuck his tongue out frequently. This was the norm.

"They aren't pets. They're roommates." Bickslow said.

"Sure they are. Just make sure your "roommates" pay monthly rent." Lisanna said sarcastically.

"You're really weird, rule-following Lisanna." Bickslow said while making a face.

"Actually, you're the weird one, rule-breaking Bickslow." Lisanna replied to Bickslow's snark comment.

"Jeez, how do you live this way? Rules forcing the way you live. I don't get it. Why can't you let things slide your own way?" Bickslow asked. Lisanna had heard this question. A lot. So she gave her usual answer.

"Because life won't go so swell if you don't follow the rules." Lisanna said for the fiftieth time.

"Life DOES go swell without rules. Like this." Bickslow said, a bit cheery than normal. Lisanna didn't expect this answer. Or the short sweet kiss on the lips Bickslow gave her after speaking. Pulling away, Bickslow said

"See? Told ya." Bickslow smirked.

"Wha- Hey! You can't just do that!" Lisanna yelled.

"Yeah I can. Want me to do it again?" Bickslow replied, still smirking.

"No! I'm leaving! Don't you dare clog that toilet again!" Lisanna yelled. She was really red. Really really red.

"I will! And I'll make sure you come every time!" Bickslow called from his apartment.

"Agh… Stupid…" Lisanna grumbled as she walked out the door. Suddenly, she stopped. Turned around. And headed back to Bickslow's apartment. So that's why she never minded the idiotic artist on the second floor. She loved him, that's why. And Lisanna definitely didn't mind going back there. Knocking on the door, Bickslow replied

"Back already? And I haven't even broken anything."

"Yeah, I'm back, idiot. But by the time I'm gone, it'll be a lot more than a toilet that needs fixing." Lisanna joked. And with that, she closed the door.

A/N: That was fun! I hoped you enjoyed my modern AU for Day 6. And I am working on MAGNOLIAGHOUL. So please wait patiently! I'm thankful to all my readers. R&R! AND HAPPY BIXANNA WEEK!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welp! Today is the last day of Bixanna Week. It's been a long but fun week and I hope you guys enjoyed it. But it's not over yet- so happy Bixanna Week finale!**

Day 7- Confession

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. The usual rumble of the guild, everyone talking (if not fighting). But there was one thing that was not normal occurring that day.

"Uh, um… c-can y-you p-please t-tell B-bickslow t-to t-talk t-to m-me?" Lisanna stuttered. If you've ever seen WataMote, Lisanna's stuttering was ten times worse than Tomoko's.

"Sure, whatever. BICKSLOW! C'MERE!" Laxus yelled.

"What what. We didn't get a fine from the council again, did we?" Bickslow groaned.

"No. Lisanna wants to talk to you." Evergreen explained.

"Eh? What d'ya want, take-over girl?" Bickslow asked, inching a bit closer to Lisanna.

"Um… L-let's g-go out-outside a-and th-the-then w-we c-c-can t-t-t-talk." Lisanna continued to stutter.

"Why? Whatever, just lead the way." Bickslow said. The Raijinshuu waved good-bye. Bickslow and Lisanna stepped outside, and it started to snow. Hard.

"Aw, come ON. Now it snows?" Bickslow mumbled.

"Oh, you wanted to say something, right?" Bickslow asked. Lisanna nodded. It was probably only half a nod, she was so tense. Lisanna braced herself. She'd decided. Today was the day she'd say it.

"Uh, you gonna talk? Or no?" Bickslow asked. No one was speaking. It was quiet. But Lisanna forced her mouth open and started to speak.

"Well, um, I… I just wanted to say…" Lisanna was stuttering as much, but she was still nervous.

"You what? I don't have all day." Bickslow said, annoyed. Lisanna shivered. But not from the cold. Bickslow was getting bored. It was now or never, Lisanna decided.

"Bickslow, I… I've wanted to… say this for… a while now…" Lisanna kept stuttering. _Speak, speak, SPEAK!_ Lisanna yelled in her mind.

"Jeez, just SAY something. I'm cold and I want to go back inside!" Bickslow yelled. Lisanna was now red, resisting the urge to cry.

"I… I… I… I…" Lisanna kept stuttering.

"SPEAK, WOMAN!" Bickslow screamed. That was it. Lisanna had to say. And she did.

"BICKSLOW, I LOVE YOU!" Lisanna yelled. Finally. A weight had lifted off her shoulders. It was no longer secret to her. Bickslow knew it. Lisanna looked up, to see Bickslow red too. He was frozen, from both the cold and what she'd just said.

"Uh… I… didn't… know… Sorry for the harsh words…" Bickslow stuttered. Lisanna smiled, Never had she seen Bickslow like this, or heard him truly apologize. But she realized she hadn't gotten an answer. Worry flooded through her mind. But not for long. Bickslow leaned closer and closer to her face, until only someone's finger could go between them. And Bickslow kissed Lisanna. Just like that. It was a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Bickslow smiled, still red. Lisanna was even redder. They both walked back into the guild, hand in hand. It was a very happy and love filled day.

 **A/N: Short-ish, but I hope you enjoyed the finale. Bixanna Week went by so fast, I can't believe it's my first time writing a week, it was fun. Happy Bixanna Week.**


End file.
